vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Playable Saber (Nero)
|-|Base= |-|Bride= |-|Mythological Mystic Code of the Emperor= |-|Moon Crux= |-|Saber Venus= Summary Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Hakuno Kishinami during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Her true name is Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (ネロ・クラウディウス・カエサル・アウグストゥス・ゲルマニクス, Nero Kuraudiusu Kaesaru Augusutusu Gerumanikusu), the Fifth Roman Emperor, who is remembered as a tyrant who oppressed Christians under her reign and was thus regarded in the same light as the Devil. In truth, while she was a hedonist and was prone to flights of egomania and grandeur, she loved her people and Rome, and reigned best she could. She was loved by the people despite her quirks, and she established diplomatic relations with many other nations, including Britain, laying the foundation for the existence of the legend of King Arthur. However, she was plagued by her mother and the senate, and was forced to cut her mother down in public. She lost many relatives and friends, and her family grew to see her as a monster even as the masses loved her more and more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, 7-A with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | At least 7-B, 7-A with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | 5-A | At least 5-A | At least 5-A Name: "Red" Saber, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus Origin: Fate/Extra Age: 17 years old when she became Emperor, 30 years old at the time of her death Gender: Female Classification: Saber-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Fire Manipulation, can gain new skills, modify her body and boost her parameters with Imperial Privilege, Resurrection (Can resurrect herself up to three times with Thrice-Setting Sun), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Aestus Domus Aurea (Can create her Golden Theater, applying it to the World as an inescapable theater that boosts all her stats and lowers her opponents'), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including magical effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; All Servants possess regenerative capabilities) | All previous abilities, along with Flight and Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Time Paradox Immunity (After obtaining the power of the Root of the Beginning, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, information, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, and souls through her usage of Potnia Theron, was unable to affect Nero due to being opposed by a power of equal potency) Attack Potency: At least City level (Should be at least comparable to Archer, can fight and defeat Gawain), Mountain level with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis (A B-rank and B+ rank Noble Phantasm, respectively, which are superior to C-rank Noble Phantasms, which are the equivalent of A-rank attacks) | At least City level (Comparable if not superior to her normal self), Mountain level with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | Large Planet level (Defeated Kiara Sessyoin, who grew several times larger than Earth) | At least Large Planet level (Capable of barely damaging Sefar, draws power from the Moon Cell) | At least Large Planet level (Stronger than before, comparable to Sefar, and destroyed the Velber Ark's defenses with Charitas Domus Aurora, which not even the Moon Cell could damage). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Archer, can keep up with Gawain, Cú Chulainn, and Elizabeth) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to her normal self) | Massively FTL+ (Flew 1500 light years in a short period of time and positioned herself between her Master and Kiara while flying at such speeds) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, Mountain Class with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | At least City Class, Mountain Class with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: At least City level | At least City level | Large Planet level (Can trade blows with Kiara) | At least Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters with Aestus Domus Aurea and Charitas Domus Aurora Standard Equipment: Her sword, Aestus Estus, the Original Flame, and the Regalia. As Saber Venus, she wields Photon Ray. Intelligence: Saber, true to her class, is an accomplished swordswoman despite her ditziness and lack of fame as one during life, being able to clash with foes as skilled as Gawain, one of King Arthur's finest knights and a fellow Saber. She has many skills beyond this, being an accomplished polymath with a self-proclaimed great ability when it comes to the fine arts, and is an incredibly meticulous perfectionist. Her efforts to perfect Rome have been referred to as "exhausting the bounds of human intellect". She is grandiose and flamboyant, but strangely perceptive when she needs to be, taking note of her Master's flaws but accepting them for who they are. She is also well aware of her limits and is able to judge most Servants with a glance, advising her Master to retreat when necessary. Weaknesses: Saber is prone to migraines and the skills she gains via Imperial Privilege are usually not permanent as a result. Summoning and maintaining Aestus Domus Aurea is taxing for her, so she can only keep it active for a limited amount of time. She is somewhat flamboyant and prideful, but keeps her ego in check when fighting seriously. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Aestus2.png|Aestus Domus Aurea AestusDomusAureaFateExtra.gif|Nero activating Aestus Domus Aurea in Fate/Extra Aestus Domus Aurea CCC.gif|Nero activating Aetus Domus Aurea in Fate/Extra CCC Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant: Nero Claudius Caesar's Noble Phantasm, representing the explosion of her artistic talent and passions in life in the form of the theater she designed and constructed herself. It is manifested through her magical energy in a manner similar to a Reality Marble, but she builds it on top of the World as opposed to overwriting it, allowing her to maintain it for longer. It is not the embodiment of her inner world either, but a High-Thaumaturgy that she and she alone can perform, driven by her aspirations and ego. As Saber Bride, she instead uses Nupitae Domus Aurea, turning the Golden Theater into a marriage ceremony. Within the Golden Theater, everything is made advantageous for Nero, boosting her parameters by one rank (effectively multiplying them by a factor of ten), gradually weakening her opponents, and allowing her to completely ignore their defenses. In addition, due to a legend in which she blocked all the doorways when her audience attempted to leave her in first performance, leaving Aestus Domus Aurea is virtually impossible without Nero's permission or its destruction. While within Aestus Domus Aura, Nero gains access to several unique skills that can only be used in its confines. Fax Caelestis CCC.gif|Nero using Fax Caelestis in Fate/Extra CCC Fax Caelestis FGO.gif|Nero using Fax Caelestis in Fate/Grand Order Laus Saint Claudius EXTRA.gif|Nero using Laus Saint Claudius in Fate/Extra Laus Saint Claudius CCC.gif|Nero using Laus Saint Claudius in Fate/Extra CCC Laus Saint Claudius FGO.gif|Nero using Laus Saint Claudius in Fate/Grand Order Laus Saint Claudius Extella.gif|Nero using Laus Saint Claudius in Fate/Extella *'Fax Caelestis: Closing Rose That Fames Stars:' Nero's most powerful attack, recognized as a B+ rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Nero first swings her sword in a circular motion, shrouding it in flames, before thrusting it through her opponent, posing dramatically as her foe is engulfed in a massive burst of flame. Alternatively, she'll leap into the air before coming down on her opponent with a downward slash before bisecting them again with a horizontal slash, once again posing as flower petals burst from her foe's wounds. *'Laus Saint Claudius: Imperium of the Maiden's Flowery Words:' Another powerful sword skill used by Nero, recognized as a B-rank Anti-Team Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Nero dashes forwards, leaving flower petals in her wake as she cuts her opponents down with a single strike. Alternatively, she leaps at her opponent and slashes down at them, before following up with another swing of her sword. In Fate/Extella, after stabbing her sword into the ground, she blasts her opponent with flames that engulf her arm, before slashing them all with Aestus Estus. Charitas Domus Aurora: Auroral Theater of Delirium: Nero's Noble Phantasm as Saber Venus, an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that she uses to destroy the Velber Ark's multidimensional defenses. First using Aestus Domus Aurea to entrap her opponent, Nero summons an array of magical circles with Photon Ray, firing a pillar of light from them that completely engulfs and destroys her target. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Nero's Magic Resistance is quite low for a Saber, as she never dealt with it in life, and it cancels spells with a chant below two verses. It cannot, however, defend against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. It allows Nero to handle most vehicles and animals with great skill, even vehicles that did not exist in her lifetime, such as jet planes. However, she cannot ride Phantasmal Species, such as Monstrous Beasts. In addition, though her forte is chariots, she avoids them. Personal Skills Imperial Privilege: An ability that allows Nero to gain skills that would normally be impossible for her to possess for a short amount of time. At EX-rank, she can even modify her body to gain traits such as Divinity. Nero uses Imperial Privilege to give herself the swordsmanship abilities of a Saber, resulting in her class, and can use it to gain riding skills, artistry, unnatural charisma, and tactical knowledge. However, she cannot acquire skills without basis - but since she's a polymath, she can gain virtually any ability she desires, such as the ability to pilot a jet plane. Due to her poor attention span and constant migraines, most of the skills she gains are temporary, as she eventually forgets them, save for her swordsmanship. Migraine: Due to her hysterical nature and repeated poisoning by her mother throughout her life, Nero suffers from chronic headaches, preventing her from showing the full extent of her artistic skill. It does have beneficial effects, however, making attempts at mental interference less successful. Thrice-Setting Sun: A skill that Nero can use to resurrect herself up to three times per activation if she falls in battle, though it must be activated beforehand to take effect. It is born from Nero's final anecdote, when a Roman soldier found her three days after her suicide and covered her remains. In that moment, she opened her eyes and thanked the soldier before slipping away once more. Key: Base | Nero Bride | Mythological Mystic Code | Moon Crux | Saber Venus Gallery Nero Takeuchi 1.png|Nero drawn by Takashi Takeuchi Nero Takeuchi 2.png|Nero drawn by Takashi Takeuchi, again Nero Takeuchi 3.png|Nero drawn by Takashi Takeuchi, yet again Nero Extra.png|Nero in Fate/Extra Crimson Nero.png|Nero's casual wear in Fate/Extra CCC Nero FGO1.png|Nero in Fate/Grand Order Nero FGO2.png|Nero's Second stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Nero FGO3.png|Nero's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Nero FGO4.png|Nero's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Nero Bride FGO1.png|Nero Bride in Fate/Grand Order Nero Bride FGO4.png|Nero Bride's Fourth Stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Nero Extella.png|Nero in Fate/Extella Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5